<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Better Shape Up by stop_whining</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560958">You Better Shape Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stop_whining/pseuds/stop_whining'>stop_whining</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam is Sandy, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Grease, M/M, Ronan is Danny, Summer Romance, TRC Big Bang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stop_whining/pseuds/stop_whining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pynch fic inspired by the classic 1978 movie/musical Grease for TRC Big Bang 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Better Shape Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                 <a href="https://attentionhoard.tumblr.com/image/624833516308414464"></a></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Summer </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam doesn’t know if there’s something wrong with his face, or what, but the guy is staring, and it’s kind of weirding him out. And he’s not even being subtle about it, his blue eyes studying Adam like he’s some mysterious puzzle. Adam was just minding his own business, reading his book that was assigned for summer homework for his English AP class and eating his english muffin, enjoying the hotel’s complimentary breakfast, when he felt a pair of eyes on him, and lo-and-behold, Baldy was staring at him from across the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, he’s not bald, it’s a buzz cut, and Adam can’t deny the boy is handsome. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, now </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> staring.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adam’s eyes widen as the boy smirks, feeling his face redden. He looks down and grabs his muffin and takes a big bite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, more coffee?” Adam jumps, startled as a hotel waiter comes up to his table with a pot of fresh coffee. Adam clears his throat and nods. “Yes, please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the waiter is gone, he sneaks a glance at the boy as he takes a drink of his coffee. The boy’s eyes are still on him, and his stupid handsome smirk grows wider as he grabs </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> mug and takes a sip, mimicking Adam. Then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>winks.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam’s breath catches as the hot liquid goes down his throat, causing him to choke on his coffee, making him cough and now there’s coffee flying out of his mouth onto the table and onto his open book. There’s an elderly couple sitting at a table next to him, looking worried. He wheezes out “I’m fine”, and grabs a napkin to wipe his chin and the droplets on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dining room is small enough and as Adam looks up to survey the suddenly quiet room, he sees the few hotel guests looking at him. He feels his face grow hotter and clears his throat and puts his hand up in a little wave. “I’m alright.” He says to the room, smiling awkwardly. To his relief, the people stop staring and go back to eating and chatting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>His attention goes back to the boy, who to his astonishment, is laughing. Adam’s eyes narrow and he crosses his arms, glaring. </span><em><span>The smug bastard.</span></em> <em><span>Thinks he’s so funny.</span></em><span> He catches Adam glaring at him and he snorts even louder, and wipes at his eyes. </span><em><span>Well, I’m glad he’s amused by my suffering. </span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding it’s better not to indulge him some more, Adam sips his coffee and goes back to his book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In no time, he gets so engrossed in reading he doesn’t realize everyone is clearing out of the room, and the hotel staff are cleaning up the food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly glances all around to catch sight of the boy, but he’s nowhere to be found.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam doesn’t know why his heart sinks in disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue, I just got here, I haven’t done anything yet.” Adam huffs into his phone as he walks into the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adam, don’t tell me you’re just going to go to the beach and sit there reading all day. You’re in Florida, for fuck’s sake.” Blue, his best friend, scolds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to do that…” He mutters weakly, looking down at his book and towel. He is going to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>that. “Plus, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> vacation, I’ll do what I want. I deserve it, don’t I?” He’d sure as hell thinks so. Getting into the prestigious Aglionby Academy with a full scholarship while working three jobs </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>living on his own with no help from his shitty parents. Adam deserved a small vacation before starting his senior year.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. We get it, you’re a huge nerd.” Blue says fondly. “But seriously, I have to live vicariously through you this summer. I’m stuck here, working. So you need to go out and mingle, party, and tell me all about it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam rolls his eyes. He’s never been one for partying and Blue knows that. “Yeah, I’m so pumped for all of the summer parties.” He jokes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just have fun, even if your definition is lazing around reading. I’m happy you’re getting time to yourself. You deserve it.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam ducks his head, smiling. “Thanks. I wish you were here with me.” He’s already missing his best friend and it’s only the start of the summer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no. Do not be sad! Have a great time, Parrish, or I’ll come down there to kick your ass.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, okay, Blue! I’ll call you tonight. Love you.” Adam says, hanging up as head heads down the path where the beach was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam was ecstatic to book his stay at this hotel. It was relatively cheap and the beach was just a five minute walk away. He can already feel his body relax against the warm sun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Already the beach is crowded with families. Children splashing in the water and building sandcastles while music is playing from the outside bar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam stops and surveys the beach for a relatively secluded area to settle down and read without anyone to disturb him. Walking down the beach where it wasn’t too loud, he lays down his towel and goes to work making sure he rubs sunblock all over his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was amazing to just not do anything for a change. From reading to just resting his eyes as the hours pass. When he got too hot, he waded in the ocean until he cooled down enough to go back and lay down and read again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chainsaw!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam startles awake to the sound of a voice yelling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fell asleep about twenty-five minutes ago, getting sleepy as he laid in the hot Florida sun for hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he sits up, disoriented as he looks around to see where the voice was coming from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chainsaw, get over here, you fucking idiot!” The voice came again, closer now. Adam whipped his head and saw someone running right towards him. He squinted to get a better look at the guy and gaped when he noticed the familiar buzzed head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch it!” He yells, seemingly at Adam. Adam looks around to make sure if the guy was talking to someone else, but he was the only one around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why is he freaked out? Who was Chainsaw? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chainsaw must be the huge freaking raven flying straight towards him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam gasps, not knowing what to do as the huge corvid caws at him, flying closer and closer. Heart leaping out of his chest, he scrambles up and ducks just as the bird flies inches from his head. He hides his head and closes his eyes shut, in case the evil thing wants to peck his eyes out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly lowers his hands and sits up after a few seconds of quiet. “Sh, it’s okay girl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gapes as Buzz Cut cooes at the bird, trying to calm her down while petting her feathers with his finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell, man?” Adam asks, narrowing his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guy looks up with wide eyes, as if he forgot Adam was there in the first place. The guy shrugs sheepishly. “This is Chainsaw.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chainsaw caws in greeting. Adam still gazes wearily at the bird, distrustful and nervous she’ll attack again. “I guessed as much.” Adam deadpans, crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” He chuckles. “I promise she’s never this wild. She’s not used to being here. We’re vacationing here for the summer, and she’s nervous when she’s somewhere new. Sorry if she scared you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though his heart is still pounding he shrugs it off. “No big deal.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Ronan, by the way.” The guy-Ronan, grins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam quirks his lips in a crooked smile. “Adam.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan’s grin softened to a smile. “Can we sit?” He asks, gesturing to Adam’s beach towel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh sure.” Adam clears his throat. “Just as long as your pet doesn’t decide she wants to peck my eyes out.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan lets out a loud bark of laughter and Adam’s entranced. He has a hard time from keeping his lips from turning up as he sits down on his towel. Ronan has a nicelaugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan settles down carefully so as to not startle Chainsaw. “You can pet her, you know. She’s calmed down now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Adam gives him a crazy</span> <span>look before Ronan takes his wrist and slowly brings it to Chainsaw’s chest. Adam flinches a bit, and holds his breath as his hand touches the soft feathers. Chainsaw makes a soft, happy noise and Adam can’t help but think the thing is pretty cute when it’s relaxed. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See? She’s not so bad.” Ronan says quietly as he watches his bird affectionately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan lets her go so she can hop along the shore. He rests on his stomach lazily and Adam notices the huge tattoo covering his back. Again, his mouth hangs open as he takes in all of the ink. “Nice tattoo.” He croaks out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn’t do it justice. It’s a beautiful swirl of ink. He sees celtic knots, crosses, thorned roses, and ravens. It was entrancing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan looks over his shoulder and winks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s with the winking? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Sexy right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam snorts and raises an eyebrow. “Oh, so you’re self centered </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> an asshole?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan rolls onto his back so that he’s half on the towel and half on the sand. He gasps and puts a hand to his heart. “Where did you get the idea that I’m an asshole? We’ve just met and I’m already being insulted.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam mimics Ronan and lays down on his back and turns his head towards Ronan where he has a playful grin on his face. “Um, this morning perhaps? When you almost made me choke to death. Then you had the nerve to </span>
  <em>
    <span>laugh?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan’s eyes shut with the force of his laugh, and Adam should feel offended but he couldn’t when he’s the reason Ronan’s laughing like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone was looking at you like you were crazy!” Ronan wheezes while Adam smacks his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was not funny.” Adam snaps before laughing, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were being so loud that Chainsaw hopped over to investigate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His vacation was starting out fantastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was beginning to set, and Adam and Ronan migrated to the open bar near the beach, where soft instrumental music played in the background. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How old are you?” Adam asked, staring at the beer Ronan ordered. Ronan wriggled his eyebrows and smirked. “Seventeen, you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam’s eyes widened scandalously. “You have a fake ID?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan snorts. “Impressive, huh?” He takes a proud swig of his beer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s hot.” Adam said casually as Ronan was in mid-swallow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan wasn’t expecting that, and choked on his drink, sputtering all over himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Payback's a bitch.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adam leaned back in his seat, laughing as Ronan tried to stop coughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hilarious, huh, Ronan?” Adam says smugly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he was okay enough to talk, he choked out, “Yeah, asshole. You’re a little shit.” He took another swig while glaring as Adam smiled wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan bought Adam a coke and they got to know each other, Ronan talking about his friends back home and about his little brother while Adam talked about his jobs and Blue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you from?” Ronan asked as he swayed slightly to the music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I tell a practical stranger where I live?” Adam questioned while sipping at his drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan thinks for a moment. “True, I guess. But why not? It’s not like we’re going to see each other after this summer, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam shrugged, considering. “Maybe. But how can I trust you’re not some creepy stalker?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan rolls his eyes. “I’m not.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam snorts. “Okay, if you say so.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, just tell me something else about you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam thinks this over for a bit, contemplating what to say. “I want to be an engineer. I want to go to Harvard.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Wow, big goals. I knew you were a nerd.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan’s smile grew fond as Adam laughed. “Whatever. Your turn.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan hummed before laughing quietly. “When I was younger, my dad made me learn to play the bagpipes. I even won competitions.” Ronan’s smile grew as he reminisced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me you wore a kilt.” Adam said, leaning towards Ronan a bit with a teasing smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan laughed, groaning into his hands. “Fuck, yeah. Yeah, I had to wear a kilt.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your dad’s awesome.” Adam chuckled. “I need pictures.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam frowned a little when Ronan’s gaze turned away. He looked into his beer and swirled it around, not meeting Adam’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Adam asks, putting his hand on Ronan’s knee. Ronan gulps down the rest of his beer and smiles. Adam smiles back as he sees the happy glint back in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, fine. Wanna go back by the water?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam nods and they walk towards the shore, Adam sitting and spreading his legs so that the waves splash up to his knees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan sat down next to him, their shoulders and thighs touching. It was nice, not too many people were still on the beach, just a few children scattered while their parents sat by the bar. It was quiet and calm and easy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What music do you listen to?” Adam asked as he watch the sun setting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan bumped their shoulders together. “My favorite song is the Murder Squash Song.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam looked to see if he was joking, because what kind of song was it if it had a shitty title like that? Ronan smiled sheepishly at Adam’s judgemental look. “Don’t judge the song when you’ve never heard of it.” He immediately pulls out his phone from the pocket of his shorts and pull up the Youtube app.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get ready to be blown away, Adam. This song will change you.” Ronan said seriously. He takes a dramatic breathe before playing the song. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it’s complete and utter shit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only words that can be heard was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Squash one, squash two, squash three</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then it goes to loud instrumentals and screaming. Adam’s scowl deepens as the song goes on, while Ronan bangs his head and laughs at Adam’s angry expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I can be friends with you if you like shitty music like that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan shrugs and nods sincerely. “I thought we had something special, Adam. Guess this is goodbye.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam fakes a sniffle. “Parting is such sweet sorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan cracks up, making Adam grin. “You’re a loser.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam bumps Ronan in retaliation, putting his hand out towards the phone. “My turn. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> choose a song that will make your ears bleed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan grunts in offense but hands his phone over anyways. “This is my favorite song.” Adam murmurs as he types in the name of the song. “By my favorite band.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, what are they called?” Ronan asked, leaning in closer to see what Adam’s typing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mumford and Sons. I relate to a lot of their songs. Their lyrics are amazing” Adam shakes his head, thinking. “I don’t know. They just make you think and their music is so beautiful it makes you cry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan nods in understanding. “I love when music does that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam hums in agreement. “Here, listen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam lays down on the sand, not caring he’ll have a hard time getting all of the sand out of his hair later, as the music starts playing. Adam watches as Ronan mirrors him, laying down, watching Adam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling bashful under Ronan’s soft gaze, he closes his eyes as the lyrics start.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The song is called Hold On To What You Believe, and it’s one his favorite songs by the band. Relating so much to it, he can’t help but sing quietly and tapping his feet to the familiar music. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But hold on to what you believe, in the light, When the darkness has robbed you of all your sight.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam sighs and opens his eyes to see Ronan still watching back with a soft smile on his face that makes his heart start to race.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice song right?” Adam asks as the music stops.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, it’s beautiful.” Ronan says softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed there long before the bar closed and everyone left for bed, just laying in the sand listening to the waves slowly crash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was near four in the morning when Adam said goodnight and fell asleep with a sated smile on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam was awoken to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned awake, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was nearing eight o’clock and Adam wasn’t all too happy being woken up this early. He’s been sleeping in until nine at least this past week and a half, and it’s been glorious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue.” He says irritably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adam fucking Parrish, where the hell have you been? I haven’t heard from you in a week. Seven whole days!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound like you’re my mother, Blue.” It was way too early for this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can practically see her pacing. “You know I worry. You’re all alone, you could have been kidnapped. Or, or drugged or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam huffs laying back down on his bed. “I’m fine, Blue. And I haven’t been alone, I’ve met someone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean you met someone?” She asks suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means I met someone, Blue!” Adam exclaims. “What do you think I mean?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t have an attitude with me, mister.” She snaps. “When you mean you met someone, is it like casual friendship or?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue huffs. “Jesus, Parrish. Don’t be so dense, is there a summer fling going on that I should know about?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam makes a surprised sound. “What? Where did you get that idea from?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, just asking. Tell me about this someone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam groans, but he knows Blue will keep pestering him about it. “His name’s Ronan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm?” Blue says, imploring him to go on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And he’s pretty hot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue huffs out a laugh while Adam grins. “He’s funny and he’s sarcastic and he’s an asshole.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, Adam, I can practically see your stupid, dopey smile.” And Adam’s stupid dopey smile blooms full and wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Blue. Nothing’s gonna happen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue just grunts. “The summer only just begun. Never say never.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam chuckles while suppressing a yawn. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry for not calling you. I’ve just been busy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound tired. Ronan keeping you up all night?” Blue says teasingly, making Adam blush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you make it sound really dirty. We just talk.” Adam sighs. “It’s nice, he’s easy to get along with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re having fun. I need a picture of this hottie, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam snorts. “What? No way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue tsks. “Adam. I need evidence you’re not making all of this up. Otherwise I won’t believe you. You’re probably just out on the beach all day studying or some shit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous.” Adam sighs fondly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious, Parrish. I gotta go now, Nino’s is calling to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good day, I’ll talk to you later, promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after hanging up, Adam wanted to fall back to sleep. He was on his way there when he felt his phone buzz underneath his stomach. Groaning, he moved to get his phone. It was Ronan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ronan 8:12am</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>wake up, loser. i’m taking you out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam packed a bag and changed into his swim shorts. Ronan texted him that they were going to be out all day so they wouldn’t get a chance to come back to the hotel until later that evening. He made sure that his water bottle was filled and that he packed his phone charger and sunblock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When deeming himself ready and fully packed, he headed down to the lobby where Ronan was waiting with a knife-sharp grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just roll out of bed?” He said in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No why?” Adam asked with a brow raised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He froze when he felt Ronan’s hand brushing through his hair. “Your hair is all fucked.” Ronan says playfully, messing it up even farther.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, ha.” He lets out an awkward laugh, feeling himself blush. Ronan grins knowingly but doesn’t say anything, grabbing his wrist lightly and guiding Adam out of the hotel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Adam asked. “Taking me to a secluded area to murder me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan’s eyes widened comically. “How’d you know?” He whispered, whipping his head around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan grinned and squeezed Adam’s wrist as he led them to a charcoal grey BMW. “We are driving in this car to go to a boat,  then we are going to get on said boat.” Ronan announces, opening the passenger seat for Adam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a gentlemen.” Adam comments as he slides onto the hot leather seats. Ronan winks before slamming the door shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam jumps when he hears a squawk coming from the backseat. “Chainsaw?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chainsaw flaps onto Ronan’s headrest as soon as Ronan is settled. “Hi, girl.” Ronan says, reaching up to stroke her feathers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s coming with on the boat?” Adam questions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep! She’ll probably follow us when we’re out on the water.” Ronan turns his car on and speeds out of the car without looking out for other cars or people before going off onto the road. Adam holds on for dear life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ronan, I really don’t want to die today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan looks over and rolls his eyes. “I never killed anyone yet, Adam. Anyways, Floridians always drive crazy, so I fit right in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam laughs nervously. “Right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes about twenty minutes for Adam to fully relax with Ronan speeding along the highway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In that time, Ronan turns on his radio and raises the volume as a tacky pop song comes on. Furrowing his brow he looks to Ronan where he’s shaking his shoulders and mouthing the lyrics and bobbing his head to the beat. It was so cute Adam had to smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, this song, Ronan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? It’s a good song!” Ronan exclaims. “Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top!” He sing-songs in a high pitched voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Adam laughs, turning his head to look out the window to hide his huge smile while Ronan gets even more loud and obnoxious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sneakily, Adam takes out his phone and turns to record Ronan while he’s too busy watching the road while singing and dancing in his seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He notices when the song ends, looking over to grin at Adam before gasping when seeing the phone. “Oi! What do you think you’re doing?” He yells and goes to grab for the phone. Adam laughs, pulling the phone to his chest so it’s out of Ronan’s reach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just recording memories, Ronan.” Adam says innocently as he zooms in as close as he can get to Ronan’s face. “Or for blackmail.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes, document our budding summer romance.” Ronan lets out a dreamy sigh while Adam’s breathe hitches. He stop recording to gape at Ronan, who is smirking while looking ahead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Summer romance?” He squeaks out. “What the hell?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan raises his eyebrows and releases his right hand to place it on Adam’s thigh and squeezes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Adam. You know it’s only a matter of time. You’re so going to fall for me.” Ronan says before smiling his soft smile that makes Adam melt into the seat, then looking ahead, lowering the volume of the radio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I already </span>
  </em>
  <span>am</span>
  <em>
    <span> falling for you, you asshole.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a little less than an hour to get to their destination. They were going to snorkel at Key West. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam was excited. It was a cool surprise because he always did want to snorkel. Adam could see that Ronan was excited, too. He’s leg never stilling and he had an excited glint in his eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were grouped together with about twenty people and they had to sit through a thirty minute video lecture about safety and the dos and don’ts. Adam was growing restless, ready to get on the boat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a perfect day out on the water. The waves weren’t too harsh and the water was so clear and so blue. Adam smiled as the wind rustled in his air and he breathed in the salty air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam looks over to Ronan who is looking content, looking out into the water. Adam takes in his handsome profile, his sharp cheekbones and the little stubble growing. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Ronan asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, Adam looks ahead. Nervous that he was caught staring, he grunted in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam rests his chin in his hands, listening to the lull of the ocean and the rock of the boat on the waves, feeling relaxed and sleepy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say hi.” He hears Ronan say. He rolls his head to see a phone in his face. His face breaks out into a lazy smile as Ronan records him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re allowed to record me but I can’t?” Adam says, hiding his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. Only I have the right.” Ronan teases, trying with one hand to force Adam’s hands from his face. “C’mon, don’t hide your pretty face. The world deserves to see this ultimate beauty!” He cooes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam lets out a stupid giggle and he feels his face redden. “Oh! Am I embarrassing you? Look at those ears turn red.” Ronan cackles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam groans and takes his hands away to show Ronan that he’s not being amusing, glaring and pursing his lips. “You’re adorable.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna kill you.” Adam mumbles at the phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful, Adam, you’re on camera.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam snatches the phone from Ronan’s grip. Turning the camera to Ronan who snorts a laugh. He speaks to the camera while focusing on Ronan. “Adam Parrish here, and this </span>
  <em>
    <span>may</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the last you see of Ronan. He will definitely not be missed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam stops recording and laughs at Ronan’s red face. “Well, now you’re going to get caught, genius. Broadcasting you murdering me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam shrugs carelessly. “Worth it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan gasps, making Adam smirk. “You’re evil. Plain evil. I still like you, though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam glances at Ronan with his lips parted and his heart about to burst in his chest. He really doesn’t know what to say, so he says nothing, looking anywhere but at Ronan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s awkward for a few minutes, Adam tense with nerves, cracking his fingers as he looks down at his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they head closer to their destination, Adam feels his eyes drooping and soon enough, Ronan scoots closer for Adam to rest his head on his shoulder. He closes his eyes and sighs, feeling Ronan's arm wrap around him. Adam would be freaking out, pushing him away, but Ronan was warm, and Adam could already feel himself drift off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was woken by Ronan shaking him gently. “Adam, we’re here.” He said quietly in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam slowly blinks his eyes, sitting up and looking as the other passengers began to get up and put on their snorkeling gear. “Sorry I fell asleep on you.” Adam says, chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S’fine.” Ronan says. “Ready to get in the water?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam nods, grinning. He was excited to see the only coral reef in the United States up close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam gets up to take off his shirt and goes in his bag to stuff it inside. He grabs his sunblock to apply more on his face and shoulders. He turns his head to see Ronan taking his tank off as well, and feeling brave, he swallows and asks. “Do my back will you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan turns around and eyes the sunblock before grunting and taking the bottle. Adam turned around and held his breath. He tries not to jump when he feels Ronan’s hands on his. They’re warm and Adam relaxes as Ronan massages the lotion into his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Ronan grunts again when he’s done, and Adam turns around. Ronan refuses to look at Adam, turning around instead. Adam feels a thrill go through him when he sees how red Ronan’s ears are.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay there?” Adam says, trying for concerned but probably sounds more amused. Turning his head, narrowing his eyes he nods and says nothing. “Want me to do yours?” Adam asks holding up the lotion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” He mutters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure? You’re pale. I bet you burn easily.” Adam says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes he snatches the bottle. “Gee, thanks </span>
  <em>
    <span>Parrish</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I appreciate your thoughtfulness.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam sputters out a laugh when Ronan pours a huge glob into his hand to rub his chest and shoulders and face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam grabs it back and pours a small dollop before walking behind Ronan and putting his hand on the middle of his back. He feels Ronan let out a small gasp. Adam slowly rubs up and down his back, watching the lotion disappear. He’s entranced by the black inky patterns of his tattoo, tracing over swirls and thorns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your tattoo really is amazing.” Adam murmurs as he lets his fingers wander up to Ronan’s shoulder where there’s a black and gray rose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sees Ronan shiver and he mutters a quiet thanks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he was done, Adam walked beside Ronan to toss the lotion in the bag. “Ready to go?” Adam asked with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Adam, let’s go.” Adam follows Ronan to where the workers were handing out life vests and snorkels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, they’re geared up and ready to get in the water. Standing over the edge, Ronan and Adam stood side by side, looking out. “On three?” Ronan asks. Adam mirrors Ronan’s grin and nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One.” Ronan says, surprising Adam by taking his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two.” Adam says, surprising Ronan by lacing their fingers together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three.” They say together, eyes locking as they jump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam gasps when his body hits the water, it was so chilly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they resurface, they’re laughing, shivering. Adam lets go of Ronan’s hand to wipe his wet hair that was in his face. “It’s fucking freezing.” Adam laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby.” Ronan joked, even though he was shivering as bad as Adam. “I’m going under. Coming with?” Ronan asks, holding out his hand. Adam nods and grabs Ronan’s hand. With his free hand, he pull his goggles over his eyes and his snorkel in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waits for Ronan to do the same, and then they go under. It takes awhile for Adam to get used to the frigid water, but he ignores it and instead focuses on the insane beauty of the reef. It’s a whole different world with a ton of different species of colorful fish swimming in schools, darting around all of the snorkelers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They dive down a little deeper where they could see starfish laying on the reef and on the bottom floor. Adam tentatively picks up a small orange one and examines it, feeling all of the bumps on it’s rough surface. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long that they had to resurface for air, so Adam softly put the starfish down and tugged Ronan up. When they came up, Adam let out a joyful laugh. “Shit, it’s amazing down there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan hums in agreement, catching his breath. “I could spend hours swimming here.” Adam muses thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan snorts softly and smiles crookedly. “You’re cute.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam’s lost count on how many times he’s blushed since he’s met Ronan, but he doesn’t like it. “Shut up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re even cuter when you’re shy.” Ronan teases quietly, swimming closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam groans, heart beating faster and faster. He puts a hand on Ronan’s chest to stop him, slightly shoving him away. “Fuck you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking pity on Adam, Ronan changes the subject. “Let’s see who can breathe longest underwater. Loser has to go skinny dipping in the middle of the night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam gapes. “Seriously?” Ronan smirks and raises his eyes challengingly. “You just want to see me naked.” Adam says, accusatory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t lie to you.” Ronan shrugs and rolls his lips in, shoulders shaking in laughter. Adam bursts into laughter, shoving Ronan’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but when </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> lose, you’re gonna eat your words. Karma’s a bitch, remember.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan crows in victory. “Ha! Let’s see then. On the count of three we go under.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One. Two. Three” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They take huge gulps of air before pushing themselves under. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They float underneath, looking and imploring the other to resurface for air. It’s been about fifteen seconds, and Adam’s feeling confident. He’s not dying for air just yet, but neither is Ronan, it seems. He has one cocky eyebrow up and a smirk that says </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re gonna lose.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In retaliation, he sticks out his tongue. Ronan smiles but stays under. Adam doesn’t know how long he can hold his breath for, now, and Ronan must see his struggle, smile turning mean as he holds up two middle fingers, waving it in his face. He almost loses it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his lungs starting to protest and ache</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He has to cover his mouth so he doesn’t laugh under the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, Adam takes Ronan’s hands in his and laces it together, pulling them closer together. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> does it. Ronan opens his mouth in a gasp when they’re nearly nose to nose and quickly pushes himself up and resurfaces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam bumps a fist in the air in victory. “Yes!” He laughs in Ronan’s face while he coughs and sputters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You fucking cheater.” Ronan chokes out, red in the face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?” Adam says innocently. “A bet is a bet Ronan, you lost.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, fuck you. Fuck this. Shit,” Ronan spats, grabbing Adam’s shoulders and pushing him under. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They decide that two in the morning is a good enough time for Ronan and Adam to meet at the pier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam can’t wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan stewed as they left the boat and back to their hotel. Adam couldn’t help teasing him and making fun as he drove. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they got to the hotel, they parted, Ronan wanting to be alone while he waited for the time to come, needing time to pout and stew in anger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam went and ordered himself room service while talking to Blue about their days. Adam sent her the few videos he took of the water and she complained when she couldn’t see Ronan fully, as he was hiding his face the entire time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue talked about how there were these punk rich kids who made fun of her name. “He was a ridiculous prick.” She mutters. “President Cell Phone thinks he’s all that because he’s rich and has amazingly white teeth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the evening talking about everything and nothing at all until Blue had to leave to babysit some of her cousins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he ate his hotel burger, he switched on the television, settling on a Disney rerun of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mulan.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears his phone buzz and smiles when he sees it’s from Ronan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From Ronan 6:57 pm</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, not feeling too well. raincheck?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam snorts and immediately texts back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>To Ronan 6:57 pm</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No way, sir. Sorry, you’re not getting out of this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From Ronan 7:00 pm</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Had to try.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>To Ronan 7:01 pm</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>See you at 2, ronan &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>*</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam set an alarm before he went and napped. At one forty-five, it went off and he pulled on his sweatshirt and swim trunks and headed down to meet Ronan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan was already there when Adam walked onto the pier, he was dangling his feet over the edge, looking up at the stars. “I’ve never seen so many stars.” Adam says before sitting down besides Ronan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whenever I can’t sleep I drive to the fields outside my town and lay and just watch the stars.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, that sounds nice.” Adam comments. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan turns to look at Adam with pursed lips. “I don’t want to do this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care, you’re doing it.” Adam grins and laughs at Ronan’s darkening frown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam gives his shoulder an encouraging shove. “Just get it over with, huh? Strip and jump, that’s it. Simple.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just loving this, aren’t you?” Ronan mutters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell, yeah. This is definitely the highlight of my vacation so far.” Adam lets out a delightful laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan gets up, muttering under his breath as he takes off his shirt. “If there are sharks, you better come in and save me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to think about it first.” Adam says, getting up himself as Ronan puts down his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan’s hands go to the waistbands of his shorts and waits with his head tilted and an eyebrow raised. Adam takes a moment to admire the beauty that is Ronan. With his intense blue eyes and his cheekbones that looked as if the Greeks sculpted him themselves, with his pale well-toned chest and all. Adam sighs in appreciation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam is interrupted by Ronan snorting. Adam’s gaze found Ronan’s, who was smirking knowingly. Adam was thankful that it was dark out to hide his blush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get this over with.” Ronan said, looking pointedly at Adam while slowly pulling his shorts down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Adam says, swallowing hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what?” Adam asks dumbly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn around!” Ronan yells, laughing. “Jesus, I mean I know you want to see me naked, but fuck, Adam.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam spins around, eyes wide and face hot with embarrassment. “Sorry.” Adam mutters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan snorts and Adam hears him pull off the rest of his clothes. “Okay, it’s fine now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam turned around and blinked stupidly, because, yes, there is a completely naked Ronan standing a few feet away and he is gorgeous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I dreaming? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adam’s staring again, because how can he not, at his long pale legs to the V of his hips and to the fine black hair that led further down to where Ronan was hiding his most intimate parts. This boy is going to kill him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, uh, yep.” Adam stutters. Ronan clears his throat, looking down shyly and turns around to face the open water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna jump now.” Ronan announces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” Adam says, trying his best to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> stare at the pale globes of Ronan’s ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan looks over his shoulder and grins wickedly. “Here goes nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And jumps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam goes over to the edge and peers to see Ronan surface. “Holy, fuck! It’s so cold.” Ronan laughs and wades around the water, smiling crazily up at Adam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam kneels down and smirks. “Any sharks, Ronan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, I hope not.” Ronan shivers. “Okay, I’m done. It’s too fucking cold. I got naked, I got in the water. I’m done.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Okay. I’ll meet you at the shore.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Ronan walks over to Adam to grab his clothes. Feeling mischievous, Adam jerks away from Ronan with a cheeky grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adam, come on.” Ronan groans, coming closer to grab his clothes with one arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Adam just turns and runs past him and further down the beach. He hears Ronan curse loudly and hears him running behind him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve suffered enough, Parrish!” Ronan yells while Adam cackles. “Give me my fucking clothes! You’re gonna have me arrested for indecent exposure.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam’s eyes get blurry with his tears from how hard he’s laughing. He doesn’t remember laughing this much. He doesn’t think there’s ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span> a time where he’s felt this young and carefree. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking over his shoulder, he panics as Ronan sprints faster. He feels his hand wrap around his waist and is tugged back into Ronan’s chest. “You’re a fucking asshole.” Ronan breathes into his neck as he wrestles to get his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam relents, and lets go of the clothes, trying to calm his racing heart. He waits until Ronan pulls on his clothes before turning around. Adam couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling out when he sees Ronan’s angry face. Soon enough, Ronan breaks, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan walks close and wraps an arm around Adam’s shoulders, bringing them flush together. Adam wraps his arm around Ronan’s waist, and together they start walking back to the hotel. “Come on, I’m taking you back to your room. You’ve had enough fun tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they get to Adam’s door, Adam smiles and rests his back against the wall, cocking his head at Ronan. “I had a great day today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan snorts and rolls his eyes. “I’m sure you did.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling wider, he kicks at Ronan’s shoe. “Seriously, thanks. I had fun snorkeling. I’m taking you out to dinner one night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan nods. “That’d be nice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Goodnight, Ronan. Sleep well.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you in my dreams, so I’ll sleep perfectly tonight,” he says cheekily. “Goodnight Adam.” And with that, he walks down the hallway, smiling softly as he looks back and leaving Adam breathless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re gonna be the death of me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That week, it was too cold and rainy to go out, so Adam hung out in Ronan’s room, talking and watching movies and sharing different songs.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the first day of staying in, Ronan made Adam watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Titanic</span>
  </em>
  <span> the whole way through, and let Adam cry on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the second day, Adam made them rewatch the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter </span>
  </em>
  <span>series, talking about what was left out from the books, to Ronan’s annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the third day, they napped all day and spent the day whispering from under the covers about their dreams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the fourth day, Ronan told Adam about his father’s murder and about how his mother is in a home, too heartbroken to function. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the fifth day, Adam opened about his abusive home and the reason why he was deaf in his left ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the sixth day, Ronan talked about his home at the Barns, about his little brother and about all of the cows that they had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the seventh day, Ronan dared Adam to run out into the rain in only his boxers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The following day, Adam catches a cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all your fault,” Adam sniffles beneath his covers at Ronan who is hovering above him, a hand on his forehead to confirm that he indeed has a small fever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna ask for more blankets, then you’re taking Nyquil and sleeping until you’re better,” Ronan commands softly, messaging Adam’s scalp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam hums, closing his eyes. “Whatever you say.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were laying on beach chairs, Chainsaw lazing on Adam’s lap while he strokes her back. Throughout the summer, Chainsaw has become infatuated with Adam, much to Ronan’s enjoyment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My birthday’s tomorrow,” Adam sighs out, stretching out his legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan sits up, staring at Adam with wide eyes. “No shit!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Adam snorts “Not shitting you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan hums, tapping his fingers rapidly on his knees. “We need to do something then. What could we do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam shrugs. “I don’t care. I’m fine with just doing this all day.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan scowls at Adam like he’s crazy stupid. “No fucking way.” He leans back in his seat, quiet and thoughtful. “I’ll think of something,” Ronan decides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Up ahead, Chainsaw noticed a flock of seagulls circling the beach. Squawking, Adam and Ronan watched as she flew up and chased them away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pass the time with Adam reading quietly while Ronan closes his eyes with an earbud in, listening to his music. About an hour later, Adam’s stomach starts growling, suddenly realizing he hasn’t eaten since breakfast early that morning. He’s about to ask Ronan if he’s hungry, but the boy is fast asleep, head tilted to the side, mouth open, snoring quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam snickers quietly before pulling out his phone from his pack and snapping a quick picture. He jostles Ronan’s shoulder until he groans awake. “Fuck off,” He mutters tiredly, smacking Adam’s hand away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wake up. I’m hungry,” Adam says, standing up and gathering up his stuff. “I’m taking us to dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Ronan hums interested. “Do you mean you’re taking me out on a date?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam shrugs, a giddy feeling making his stomach flip flop. “Come on, you gotta drive us.” Adam kicks Ronan’s leg, then they’re walking up to their rooms to change. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam quickly sets the few nice shirts he brought on his bed, observing what looks the best. He goes with the light blue button down. Blue says it compliments his eyes, so he thinks he’ll look dressed up enough when he pairs it with his black jeans. He grabs his phone and wallet and heads downstairs to meet Ronan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s waiting in the lobby, standing by the door looking down at his phone, black sunglasses perched on his head. He was dressed at a tight-fitted black t-shirt that hugs his biceps with dark jeans with artfully torn holes in the knees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raises his head when he notices Adam approaching, Ronan eyes Adam appreciatively. Giving a Cheshire cat smile, he says, “Excuse me, sir. But have you seen my date? He’s a bit of a nerd. Not really a looker, if I am being honest with you- ow!” Ronan hisses, rubbing his arm where Adam smacked him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very rude,” Adam says as serious as he can without breaking. “And here I was just about to compliment how nice you look. Forget it now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan snorts, pockets his phone and places his sunglasses over his eyes. Leaning in he says, “Only for you, babe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam ducks his head, hiding his pleased smile at the endearing name. He grabs Ronan’s shoulders to turn him around to lead him out of the hotel. “Shut up and walk.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan laughs loudly as he is pushed all the way to his car. “What am I? Your personal taxi?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. Your payment is food,” Adam says, opening the door to the passenger side and getting in. Adam pulls out his phone to open up Google Maps. Last night, he looked up nice restaurants nearby, and found one that had a nice outside garden where customers could walk around the nice scenery after they eat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes of Adam directing Ronan where to go, they arrive. It wasn’t too crowded for a Tuesday evening, so they didn’t have to wait long to be seated. Ronan whistles quietly as he eyes the dimly lit mini-chandelier hanging above their table. “You sure this isn’t a date?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam pauses before saying something snarky. Although Ronan’s tone is teasing, Adam could see uncertainty and slight hope burning in his gaze, so Adam says, “Do you want it to be?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Ronan swallows then says, “Yes.” He looks down at his hands before asking, “Do you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam quickly reassures him by smiling brightly. “Yeah,” he says a little breathlessly, his heart beating fast in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan’s eyes opened in surprise as if he expects the exact opposite response. “Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?” Adam said, snorting. “That’s it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Ronan said, scowling. “Look at the fucking menu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam rolls his eyes fondly as Ronan picks up his menu to look through it. Adam glances to Ronan’s hand resting on the table before grabbing it in his and lacing their fingers together. Ronan then holds the menu to fully hide his face. Adam laughs, imagining the blush that is probably coloring Ronan’s cheeks, and promptly gets a swift kick to his leg. Adam quiets his chuckles and looks at his own menu, checking what the cheapest entree is. Sure, he saved enough to splurge, but spending more than twelve dollars on an entree kind of makes his stomach sick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the waiter comes, Adam orders a coke and a chicken wrap with fries, and Ronan orders a mushroom and swiss burger with fries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While they waited for their food, they talked quietly, leaning their heads close together to joke and laugh quietly, with Ronan squeezing Adams hand every few minutes. When Ronan had to use the bathroom, Adam felt his buzzing with incoming texts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Blue 6:08pm </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I JUST WENT ON A DATE WITH GANSEY?!?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam looks down at his phone in confusion. Who the hell is Gansey?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Adam 6:09pm</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who the hell is Gansey???</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Blue 6:09pm</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>PRESIDENT CELL PHONE</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam paused in surprise. A few weeks ago, Blue called Adam in frustration, complaining all about this ‘President Cell Phone’. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s so condescending, Adam! A silver spoon shoved up his ass his whole life, I can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>stand </span>
  <em>
    <span>boys like him!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adam’s pretty confused as to why his best friend agreed to go out with a boy she supposedly “couldn’t stand”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Adam 6:10pm </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Blue 6:10pm </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I had a good time? fuck, can I call you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Adam 6:10pm </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, I’m out with Lynch. I’ll call you later, though and you’ll tell me what the hell changed your mind about this prince charming</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Blue 6:11pm </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A DATE?! Wtf is going onnnnn. I can’t handle this day anymore. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Adam 6:11pm </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t have a crisis right now. Youre okay right. Go cuddle with one of your cats. Oh wait, you’d rather cuddle with this gansey of yours.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Blue 6:12pm</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK you parrish. Im leaving have fun with your summer fling, dont talk to me anymore</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Adam 6:12pm </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh--kay im getting back now ttyl </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From Blue 6:13pm</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sa;lefkja;ogigj;q </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>🖕🖕🖕</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you smiling at your crotch?” Ronan says as he sits back down. Adam startles and rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was talking to my friend,” Adam says, pocketing his phone and giving Ronan his full attention.  “So, have you decided on what we’re doing tomorrow?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan cocks his head and wiggles his brow, “Yes, but I’m not telling you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam kicks at Ronan’s foot lightly, pouting. “Please tell me. I hate surprises.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan shrugs carelessly, taking a sip from his soda. “Tough shit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam scowls at Ronan and grabs a bread roll. They spend the rest of their time before their orders arrive to people watch. Leaning towards each other, they make up stories about the old couple next to them, the huge family gathered in the middle of the room, and the guy eating alone from across the room. “That guy’s name is Lester,” Ronan murmurs, pointing at the lone man across the room. “And he comes here every Tuesday, sits and the same exact table every time and goes home to his three hamsters, who sleep in his bed with him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They snicker quietly until their waiter comes with their dinners. They tuck into their meal and eat in comfortable silence. Adam steals quick glances at Ronan, eyeing a smear of ketchup on Ronan’s upper lip. Smiling fondly, Adam grabs his napkin and hands it over to Ronan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Ronan grunts over a mouthful of food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got a little…” Adam gestures to his lips. Ronan hums and grabs the offered napkin and wipes his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s your food?” Ronan asks, taking a sip of his coke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam shrugs. “Tastes like a chicken wrap. How’s yours?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tastes like a mushroom burger,” Ronan says, mimicking Adam’s accent, rolling his eyes teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a horrible impression of me,” Adam says, swiftly kicking at Ronan’s legs. Ronan’s eyes narrow and he moves his legs together to trap Adam’s leg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam glares half-heartedly and takes a huge bite of his wrap. “What’s your favorite food?” Ronan asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam shrugs at the random question and swallows his food, thinking. “Um, I don’t really know. My diet consists of peanut butter on a slice of bread and ritz crackers.” Then Adam ducks his head, feeling ashamed. Ronan doesn’t need to know how pathetic his life really is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, Ronan expresses no pity, instead he shakes his head in disappointment. “Well, when we’re married I’ll cook you tons of shit. Lasagna, fucking fillet minot, whatever your stomach desires, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam raises an eyebrow, ignoring the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He can’t contain his laughter when Ronan winks at him. “You’re ridiculous,” Adam snorts, hiding his face with his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? Ridiculous?” Ronan says in mock disbelief. “You don’t think we’re going to get married? How dare you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam shakes his head, a warm fuzzy feeling spreading through his body. “I think the waiter slipped something into your food or something.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I am perfect husband material. I’ll be your trophy husband while you get a fucking Nobel Peace prize. You’ll come home and there’d be food for you, because I’m a master chief, then we’ll sit with our four dogs on our couch and cuddle,” Ronan says excitedly, taking Adam’s hand in his and squeezing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay okay! I believe you,” Adam placates with a big smile, squeezing his hand back. Ronan leans back in his seat, smug and content as he takes a big bite of his burger, chewing with his mouth open, obnoxious and disgusting, but Adam’s just enamoured.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they finish dinner, they order two slices of chocolate cake to go and Adam pays the check, Ronan covering the tip. Adam takes Ronans hand and leads them to the back of the restaurant, where the door is wide open for customer’s to head out to the back garden. The sun was getting lower and there was a comfortable breeze flowing warmly and the air smelled amazing and sweet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re silent as they walk the paved paths taking in the sight before them, peaceful and beautiful as they take in the vibrant colored flowers. Adam took a few pictures to send to Blue and Ronan did the same for his pals back at home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan stops them by a small patch of bright yellow daffodils and winks at Adam before bending down and plucking one. Adam hisses and looks around. “Ronan! There’s a sign right here literally saying do not take the flowers!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan smirks and faces Adam, handing it over. “I’m just trying to be romantic, Parrish.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam rolls his eyes but takes it anyways. “By committing a felony?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan waves him off. “Fuck, you’re right,” Ronan whispers, wrapping an arm around Adam’s shoulders and pushing them to walk. “I’m gonna get arrested for stealing a single fucking flower.” Adam laughs and sticks the flower in his nose to smell it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They find a bench in front of a big water fountain and sit. Adam scooches close into Ronan’s side and they bask in the comfortable silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam smiles to himself, thinking about this day and the whole summer. Meeting Ronan was the best thing that could have happened. Sure, he’d have a great time basking in the hot Florida on his own. He wanted to be alone, to escape from his busy schedule in Virginia. He deserved it. He hasn’t been happier than he is now, and Ronan’s been the reason. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ronan,” Adam murmurs, turning his head to bury his face into Ronan’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” Ronan says, rubbing his hand up and down Adam’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam sighs and noses at the soft skin. “I’m really happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan puts his lips to Adam’s head, and Adam can feel Ronan’s smile. Adam stares at the water fountain, seeing the reflection of the setting sun making the water sparkle and shine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watches as a young couple walk with a baby stroller and Adam is asked to take a picture of them. When he sits back down he smiles at Ronan, ready to ask him if he’s ready to leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a confession,” Ronan blurts out. Adam turns to face him, eyebrows raised. Ronan averts his eyes, looking embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?” Adam prompts, kicking lightly at Ronan’s foot. “Is this when you tell me you’re actually married to a seventy year-old women?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan snorts and shoves Adam’s shoulder. “Fuck off. You can’t tell anyone, or I’ll have to kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Adam says, making an ‘x’ over his heart with a mocking smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan’s lips twitch and Adam puts a hand to his knee to make Ronan look up. Ronan brings his wrist up to chew at his leather bands. “So the first day we met at the beach.” Ronan stops and Adam nods for him to go on. “I kind of sicced Chainsaw on you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam snorts, confused. “Come again?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I made her fly toward you, to make you notice me,” Ronan finishes lamely, his eyes going to where Adam’s hand is resting on his knee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. “Saying hello didn’t occur to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan shrugs his shoulders. “That seemed boring. I guess it looked cooler in my head. Me saving you from a ferocious wild animal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My knight in shining armor,” Adam says, he puts his hands to hide his face and lets out a snort of laughter, “We have to tell this story at our wedding, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hell no,” Ronan says with a shake of his head. “This just stays between us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam purses his lips. “You’re right, can’t have anyone knowing you’re such a romantic loser.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan tugs him closer by the waist until they’re flush together. “Exactly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stay out for awhile longer, enjoying the peaceful area until Adam has to pee and they head back inside the restaurant, Adam twirling the flower between his fingers, his other hand locked in with Ronan trailing behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving Ronan outside the bathroom, Adam goes to relieve himself and to wash his hands. He wets his hand and pats some loose strays of hair sticking up. When he walks out, Ronan’s brow is furrowed, his phone to his ear as he listens through the other line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Ronan says, distracted when he sees Adam. Taking his hand, they walk to the exit. “That’s riveting, Dick, really.” Adam snorts at the name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How unfortunate to have a name such as Dick in this day and age.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Okay, yes I’ll see you in a few weeks, calm down. Tell Czerny to take you to Safari Land or some shit to keep you entertained til I get back. Miss you too yep.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan pockets his phone with an eye roll. “I’m missed at home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your friend Dick doesn’t have any other friends but you?” Adam questions, holding the door for an elderly couple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He does, but now he’s talking about some chick named Jane he’s infatuated with, so that’s going to be annoying if they start dating.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds gross,” Adam says shudders. “Relationships, ick.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan jostles their entwined fingers. “You’re saying this to your future spouse, be a little nicer, please. My feelings are hurting.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Adam says blandly. “A flower for my sensitive knight.” He hands over the daffodil. Ronan takes it with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Asshole.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drive back to the hotel was quick with Ronan’s rampant driving that Adam’s already used to.  When they get back they run back to their rooms, get in their swim trunks, and meet outside by the path that leads to the beach. Ronan’s wearing his sunglasses even though the sun is setting, looking hot as always and Adam gawks at his back tattoo as they walk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam catches up and rubs a swift hand along Ronan’s back. “Nine hundred dollars for this.” Adam shakes his head. “I will never understand rich people.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s art, Adam. Art is personal and not cheap,” Ronan tilts his chin up and sniffs. “I know such a science man like you wouldn’t understand.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam smiles. “I get it, it means a lot to you.” Ronan told him all about the tattoo, the nightmares that plagued him, the art he designed, how he got drunk to get it tattooed not long after his dad died. His older brother Declan was very unhappy about it. “It’s breathtaking, seriously. It’s like I can stare at it and find something in the design every time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Ronan hums, and Adam narrows his eyes at Ronan’s growing smug smile. He leans in a bit closer, bumping their shoulders together. “And what else do you like about me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam scrunches up his face, taking his hand back from Ronan’s which causes the boy to pout his bottom lip. He grabs for him, but Adam is quick to take a leap back. “How could you possibly think that I like anything about you, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan walks forward a step with a challenging glint in his icy blue eyes. “That’s what I want you to tell me, Parrish.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam shakes his head, walking backward towards the side entrance of the hotel that leads to the path to the beach. “I’ll never tell.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan raises an eyebrow and follows after him, never taking their eyes off the other. The heat hits Adam’s bare back once he’s outside, a giddy feeling spreading all over as Ronan walks a few paces away with a hungry look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s so distracted he doesn’t hear the squealing children running behind him until he’s being bumped to the side when three kids, all with bright red hair, run around him back inside the hotel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam blinks, dazed, at Ronan’s smirk, then fixes his expression blankly then spins around and continues down the sandy trail to the beach, knowing Ronan’s following, hearing the flops of his sandals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears a loud caw and turns to look up to see Chainsaw circling above them before gracefully landing on Ronan’s shoulder. He reminds Adam of a horror movie, with his smile twisted like a snake, looking like he’s hunting for his next meal and Adam shivers despite the warm weather. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan starts toward him again, kicking Adam in gear again as he walks, smiling politely at a young couple passing by. He’s already starting to feel sweat beading at the back of his neck and is already thirsty and he longs to wade in the cool ocean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So once his bare feet hit the scorching white sand, he starts off in a sprint without warning. He hears Ronan curse a few feet behind him, and hears Chainsaw’s annoyed cries and hears her wings flap overhead. Adam hopes she’s not coming for him again like the first day they met, or he and Ronan would need to have a serious talk about siccing his pet raven after people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Between them there’s no mistaking Ronan is the more athletic of the two, and Adam quickly discovers it’s tiring running on sand, his lungs are already burning trying to find a decent spot for him and Ronan to settle down at. He can hear Ronan’s harsh breaths and he’s so close to being in the water where it’s pretty deserted when a hand loops around his stomach and he’s being tugged back into Ronan’s chest with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>oomph</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Adam let’s his body slump against Ronan so Ronan has to step back to take Adam’s weight with a surprised grunt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a pain,” Ronan says lowly into Adam’s ear, pinching Adam’s hip, making him squirm in Ronan’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like that about me?” Adam asks with a shit-eating grin, tilting his head to see Ronan’s eyes rolling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Ronan huffs, removing his arms from Adam’s body, much to his disappointment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam watches as Ronan walks around him to step into the water ankle deep and just stands there, head tilted up his arms crossed. Getting the feeling that Ronan’s being pouty, Adam walks to him so that he’s facing him, feeling relief as he wades into the cooling water. Adam tries to get Ronan to look at him by standing on his tiptoes to catch his eye, but the boy just turns his head away completely, his bottom lip jutting out quite adorably.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really want me to tell you what I like about you?” Adam asks quietly and secretive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan shrugs petulantly. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be nice to know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam nods and hums to himself, thinking. “Well, you are pretty good-looking.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan looks at him then. “So you only like me for my hotness.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam splashes his leg. “Will you let me finish?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan nods, sticks his lower lip out further, and bats his eyelashes for good measure. Adam feels laughter bubbling up inside him but snuffs it down. “If you must know, I like how when you look at me my breath is stolen.  ,” Adam starts out, feeling butterflies erupt when Ronan’s eyes soften as he looks at Adam. He feels his face heat up, but he barrels on. “No one’s made me feel anything so strongly like the way you do.” Adam smiles as he sees red steadily appear on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He steps even closer to rub his hands up and down Ronan’s arms before taking them so they’re no longer crossed against his chest and Adam moves them around his back, feeling Ronan latch his fingers together to keep him close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heartbeat is steadily increasing, Adam’s not one for speaking about his feelings, romantic or otherwise, but he feels he needs to get everything out. He wants Ronan to know that he’s the reason for Adam’s happiness this summer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam puts his hands lightly to rest on Ronan’s shoulders. “I like how you’re a sarcastic asshole but surprisingly sweet and caring at the same time. Your music tastes are horrendous and I cannot believe you haven’t gotten your license revoked. You’re so alive, you’re so loud, and you’re so goddamn beautiful.” And to balance out his cheesy words he says, “Even for a bald guy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan makes an affronted noise and Adam goes on before Ronan says a thing. “I don’t know what you’ve done to me, Ronan Lynch, but you’re on my mind all the time. I don’t know what I’m gonna do when summer ends but just know you’ll always be on my mind when we’re apart. You’ve ruined me, so thanks for that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-,” Ronan’s throat clicks as he swallows, looking bashful. “Those are some good wedding vows.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam laughs, his own throat a bit dry at how nervous he is. “You’re such a shit. I pour my heart out to you and that’s what you gotta say?” He slides his hand to Ronan’s neck and feels his jack-rabbiting pulse and feels a bit relieved because he’s not alone in feeling this way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan curls one arm around Adams waist and with his other cups his face so carefully, rubbing his thumb softly over a freckled cheek. Sighing contentedly, Adam closes his eyes and leans into Ronan’s soft hand. The force of the waves make them sway back and forth and Adam moves his hands to the back of Ronan’s neck, feeling the soft bristles of Ronan’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adam,” Ronan murmurs and Adam opens his eyes to see they’re nearly nose-to-nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam shivers, bumping their noses together. “I like that too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like how you say my name,” Adam whispers, feeling Ronan’s breath become shaky, the warm puffs of air on his own heated face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God fuck, Adam,” Ronan says harshly, squeezing his eyes closed. “Sometimes I think I’ve dreamt you. I just can’t believe you’re real.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here Ronan. I’m right here with you in your arms. God just fucking kiss me,” Adam babbles looking as Ronan licks his bottom lip. “Please just-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan guides their lips together and his whole body is in shock. With just a simple press of lips, he’s on fire. When he opens his mouth in a sigh, Ronan’s tongue slips tentatively inside to explore Adams, he feels like he’s being drenched in the coolest rain on a hot day, refreshed and free and so goddamn alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts melt away and Adam grips Ronan, fingers digging into skin as they take and take and take. Ronan tasted so good, like mint and something sweet and Adam never wanted to taste anything else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kiss for who knows how long, the desperation quickly slowing into something gentle as they sip kisses from the other’s lips. Everything comes to Adam slow, his lips feel numb, his lungs burning, his heart racing. He remembers where they are as they separate their lips but stay close enough for their foreheads to touch. Their chests touch as they each take heaving breaths. Adam watches, Ronan’s eyes still closed, mouth turned up in a crazy happy smile that Adam has to trace with his finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I vote we keep doing that for the rest of the summer. And I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. Nothing else,” Adam says smiling when Ronan’s eyes open slowly, looking at Adam in silent awe. Adam blush deepens and he turns his eyes down to where his ink reaches over his shoulders and begins to trace feathers, letting Ronan do his fair share of watching him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine with that,” Ronan says, bringing his face back to his for a few more soft kisses, making Adam’s heart jump in his chest. Adam wraps his hands around Ronan’s middle to bring them flesh together as he gets lost in Ronan’s lips again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sea breeze blowing at Adam’s back causes Adam to shiver despite the warm weather. Ronan rubs warmth into his skin and pulls back. “Do you want to stay out? We can get drinks and sit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As nice as that sounded, Adam just wanted to go to one of their rooms and stay under the covers. “Can we go back in? I just want to lay with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing his hand, Ronan nods. Pulling them out of the shallow water, they grab the towels they dropped and walk back towards the hotel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam feels giddy squeezing their entwined hands as they swing their arms. “So did my kind words give you an ego boost?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ronan says with a grin. “You seem to really like me.” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crazy enough, it seems to me that you like me too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan brings Adam’s palm to his lips to press at the pulse point, making his heart rate increase a bit at the sweet gesture. “A bit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They decide to stay in Ronan’s room, because he has a king suite and Adam only has a general room. They stop by to grab Adam’s sleep clothes and charger to bring over. They go up to the third floor, Ronan gently leading him to his room with a hand on his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam feels a kiss being pressed to his head as Ronan drops his things on the end of the bed. “I just gotta piss.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the bathroom door closes shut, Adam drops his swim shorts and pulls on his old sweats and grabs his old ratty Coca-Cola shirt that has a rip on the bottom and a fairly large whole in the left armpit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sits on the bed, wringing his hands, nervous for different reasons now. What if they’re going to mess around? Maybe Adam should only wear his sweats if Ronan’s just going to tear it off him right away. Will he want to? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bathroom door opens and Ronan steps out only in a pair of pblack sweats, eyes intense on Adam as he crosses the short space between them in two long strides and putting his hands on Adam’s shoulders and he’s being pressed down onto the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan’s lips are hard against his and Adam quickly grips Ronan’s back to hold on. Keeping a hand cupped to Adam’s cheeks to keep their lips together, Ronan taps Adam’s hip and Adam braces his hands on the bed to crawl up to the middle of the bed, having to awkwardly shift his hips up to pull up his pants that were sliding down in the process of moving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan settles on him, legs straddling Adams thighs, slows his kisses, pressing one on his chin, on his cheeks, then on his nose before leaning back to watch him. Bunching his shirt in his hands Ronan inches his hands under to feel the skin of his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam watches, feeling heat lower in his gut as fingers whisper on his skin, making his muscles twitch with Ronan’s ministrations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you kissed a guy before?” Ronan asks, his voice a bit hoarse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, only a few girls from my school. Never really had time for anything serious,” Adam says. “But I discovered I’m bi in Junior year, we had a teacher’s assistant from the local community college in our english honors for a semester and I purposely stayed after for “help” just to look at him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan smirks, then rolls ungracefully next to him, jostling Adam to move to one side so Ronan has more room although right away Adam’s grabbed and pulled flush against his side and tucks his face into Adam’s neck.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels Ronan’s lips move on his skin but it comes out in mumbles. Adam traces his finger up and down Ronan’s bare back and hears him sigh, his whole body raising and falling. “Come again?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A groan comes sounding, the vibrations tickling Adam’s skin. Ronan leans his head back, his cheeks rosy, his eyes cautious. “I’ve never kissed anyone before you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Adam says incredulously struggling to believe Ronan’s words. “But you’re so good at it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan’s embarrassed expression slowly morphs into something smug, causing Adam to blush this time. “You impressed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s your big ego showing again,” Adam complains half-heartedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan hums in agreement. Ronan shuffles himself up and then plops himself down fully onto Adam, resting his chin on his chest and gazes at him. It’s quiet and calming and Adam basks in the comfortable silence watching Ronan while he watches back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam starts thinking. If Ronan’s so inexperienced, then maybe he really does want to mess around. Maybe a summer fling is what he’s after, someone to spend their time with then never see them again. It makes Adam sad, because Adam was hoping they’d at least keep in contact when they part ways. So Adam asks. “Do you wanna have, uh, you know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Either Ronan really wants to hear Adam saw the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> or he’s actually not catching what Adam is insinuating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sex?” Adam blurts out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan’s eyes go wide and his pale face gets even more ghostly. “Uh, do you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter to me,” Adam squeaks out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly it does, you brought it up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Adam sputters. “Only if we’re both comfortable.” Ronan hides his face in Adam’s shirt, which is all the answer he needs. “Seriously it’s okay, it’s not a big deal to me, sex isn’t everything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adam you just gave me my first kiss, I think it’s enough for right now.” Ronan looks slightly horrified when he raises his head back up. Adam rubs a hand over his soft buzzed head in reassurance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Laying here with you like this is perfect,” Adam says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Ronan asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam nods. “Course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just that I have these guys at school I hang around and all they talk about is fucking around. I just don’t understand how they can do it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like one night stands?” Adam asks, going back to rub Ronan’s back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, they say crazy stuff it’s really gross honestly. I just want to be with someone I know will be the one, is that stupid?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam smiles, “No it’s really nice. Hearing that is refreshing actually.” Adam pinches Ronan’s cheek. “Your romantic side is showing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam laughs when Ronan swats his hand away then spins off him, going to the patio to look out. “I gotta leave the door open for Chainsaw to come in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam sits up to pull off his shirt, balling it up and tossing it on the desk nearby, feeling the breeze flow in the room. Ronan comes back inside, eying Adam’s bare chest. “What do you wanna do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam shrugs, “We can watch a movie, all I want to do is hold you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan spins around, but Adam catches his reddening cheeks as he busies himself with the TV remote. They settle on a comedy from the eighties with Steve Martin. Adam quickly takes a trip to the bathroom before settling under the covers with Ronan who opens his arms for Adam to cuddle in close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam revels in the sweet touches Ronan graces him with. He’s never used to touches that are soft, only remembering violent punches, but he lets himself melt into Ronan and only feels him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The movie is enjoyable, and actually funny enough to make them laugh. It’s really awesome to do normal things like just lay around and watch movies all night. It’s so different from who he has to be in Virginia, it’s going to suck at the end of the month when he needs to go back home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chainsaw comes flying in about halfway done with the movie, settling on the desk, watching them closely. Adam looks up at Ronan and kisses his warm cheek. “Do you think she approves of us?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan nods. “Of course, you’ll be a wonderful stepfather.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the first movie is done, Chainsaw is asleep, her small head hidden under a wing. Ronan goes to close the door and they put another movie on, a rom-com this time. Adam’s feeling tired, ready to close his eyes for the night when Ronan comes back to bed after going to the bathroom. “Hey,” Ronan says softly, sweeping Adam’s hair off his face. “You wanna go back to your room? You look like you’re gonna pass out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam looks at him, affronted. “You don’t want me to stay?”  Ronan sits down, crossing his legs, thinking hard and playing with the bands on his wrist. He’s nervous. “I just want to sleep, I told you I won’t do anything you don’t want. I don’t care if you snore or fart in your sleep if you’re worried about that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan rubs his eye with the back of his hand, then bites at his leather bands. “I just get,” then he pauses like he’s thinking of the right word to say. “Nightmares. Sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam puts a hand on Ronan’s knee. “Then I’d like to be there for you if you get them. I don’t mind it you do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They can get really bad,” Ronan says, watching him carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get them too, sometimes. I used to wake up screaming when I started living alone after sending my dad to court. I’ll be here if they come.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan sighs, and Adam knows he’s won. Adam grins, and pulls Ronan in, kissing him until he’s somewhat satisfied and they go lie down. The volume is turned down and Adam settles in to watch until sleep takes him. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam thinks it’s still too early when he feels sleep leave him, noticing the sunlight pour into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan didn’t close the curtains. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing he notices is the smell. During the night, they turned over so Ronan is tucked all over Adam’s back, leg thrown over his own, with one arm thrown limply over Adam’s stomach. He smells Ronan’s cologne slightly, but the smell of roses overpowers everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opens his eyes and looks on the ground to see rose petals strewn all over. Confused, he sits up, and Ronan turns over, not waking. The petals are all over the bed covers, too, over every service of the desk and dresser. Chainsaw is up, and is pecking at the petals on the desk she’s sat on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A laugh bubbles out of him. This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for him. Ronan’s laying on his back now, so Adam doesn’t hesitate to lean on his chest to kiss him full on the mouth. “Huh?” Ronan grumbles, turning his head away so Adam can’t assault him with his lips anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan must have gotten up in the middle of the night to decorate the room, so maybe Adam should let him sleep a little longer, but he just feels so happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the flowers,” Adam says amused, grabbing a handful of the silky red petals and throws them at Ronan’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ronan spits out, setting up so quickly he jostles Adam. It’s like Ronan forgot he even did it, because Ronan takes the room in amazement and is also mortified like he’s seeing it for the first time. “I mean. Right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam laughs. “This is so nice,” Adam gushes, hugging Ronan to his side. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday,” Ronan says weakly. He looks paler than normal so Adam cups his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be embarrassed, this is amazing, really.” Adam looks around the room. “It’s gonna be a pain to clean up, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan swallows and nods his head. “I’m glad you like it,” he says cautiously. “I’ll clean it up, I don’t want housekeeping to do double the work.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam pulls Ronan back down so he’s sprawled over Adam. “Okay, cleaning later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A playful smile grows on his face as they come together chest to chest. “Well then. What are we gonna do now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam brings their smiles together and starts his birthday perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the best birthday I’ve ever had,” Adam mumbles against Ronan’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And it’s only,” Ronan pulls apart to grab Adam’s wrist to check his watch. “Nine o’clock.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to go back to bed?” Adam asks, stroking the slight scruff on Ronan’s cheeks. “Where did you even have the time to get the petals?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just something I was planning,” Ronan said. “I knew I’d find some hottie who had a birthday in the summer so I was preparing to wow him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you so suave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan scooches down so he can rest his head on Adam’s chest, pressing a kiss where his heart beats. Chainsaw, who looks to be wide awake already, let’s out a goodmorning call and flies on top of Ronan’s back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam removes his hand from Ronan’s head in favor of stroking Chainsaw. Ronan makes an unhappy sound and Adam smirks, giving his full attention to the bird. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She steps closer to Adam so that she’s on Ronan’s neck, claws digging in, Ronan wincing. “Don’t move, you’re gonna annoy her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh excuse me, I’ll just shut up then,” Ronan grouches and does so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chainsaw preens with Adam’s attention tilting her head so he can pet where she wants him to, she wiggles her tail in happiness. It seems that Ronan isn’t too bothered, because when Adam looks down, Ronan’s eyes are closed. Figuring he wants to go back to sleep, Adam wiggles down further on the pillow, and Chainsaw goes back to her place on the desk, settling on a little nest of Ronan’s clothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brings the covers more up Ronan’s back and closes his eyes, sure sleep will come in no time. He never has trouble falling asleep if he can. It’s always been a precious thing for Adam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels Ronan melt further into him the more he relaxes in sleep as Adam continuously rubs circles on Ronan’s lower back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he turns his head away from the brightened window until sleep comes. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam feels when Ronan moves off of him. Chainsaw is squawking, probably to go outside, sick of being stuck cooped up in the hotel room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam stretches his back, cracking his spine as he sits up to watch Ronan open the door, Chainsaw flying out immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam takes in the smell of roses still strong, and smiles again. Ronan turns and smiles, looking refreshed. He kneels on the bed to press a kiss on Adam’s lips. “Happy Birthday.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Adam says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna shower then we can do whatever you want, okay?” Ronan walks to the dresser to get some fresh clothes. “Then tonight I got us a boat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A boat? It better be a yacht,” Adam sniffs, head tilted up to look snooty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be very disappointed to hear it’s just a normal rowing boat,” Ronan says at the doorway to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds absolutely terrible. Next you’ll be serenading to me,” Adam teases.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan turns his face up at that. “I think I’ve been doing too much romantic shit, it’s time you stepped up, huh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam pouts. “I don’t think I have a romantic bone in my body.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s in there, deep deep down.” Then Ronan’s shutting the door and Adam chuckles to himself as he grabs his phone from the nightstand and sees he’s been tagged in a post on Instagram. It’s from Blue, of course, the only friend he has,  with a new post with a collage of many photos of them throughout the years of their friendship. The oldest picture was when they first met, Blue’s hair was longer streaked with electric blue hair dye, Adam’s hair was awfully cut short and he had a bright red pimple on his nose. Those were harder times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wrote a nice long birthday message which Adam liked and commented his mushy thanks. It’d be nice to celebrate with her, but Adam wouldn’t trade today for the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He checks Google maps for places for breakfast, not sure if they should go out or stay in. He finds a nice little crepe cafe that looks interesting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some messages come through, all from a group chat with all Blue’s family members that live in her small home in Henrietta. There’s an abundance of loving messages that warm Adam’s heart. He’s never had a real family before being somewhat adopted into Blue’s crazy house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Ronan gets out of the shower, looking fresh and ready for the day, he dumps his dirty clothes into a pile in the corner of the room. “Let’s go, lazy daisy, I know it’s your birthday, but we can’t just spend it in bed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Adam says with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle that sends Ronan’s face aflame. Adam cackles and goes inside his bathroom to pee before they head to Adam’s room so Adam can change and brush his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam tells Ronan about the crepe place a fifteen minute walk away and that’s where they go. Adam takes Ronan’s hand in his, swinging their arms between them. He hasn’t held another person’s hands in so long, Blue was the last one when they dated for those awkward five seconds in Freshman year, but it’s comforting, the small gesture. Ronan’s hand is bigger than his, smoother than his due to his rough palms due to working so much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They talk about nonsense on their walk, Ronan talks more about his home at his childhood home, and Adam gushes about Boyd’s sheep dog named Leila that he brings to the shop when he’s working. It’s easy and comfortable, talking with Ronan, he’s never felt so connected with another person, and it’s all going to end in a few short weeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Ronan says, taking Adam out of the quickly saddening thoughts. “No looking unhappy on your birthday.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to,” Adam says, spotting the crepe cafe up ahead, with a pretty noticeable sign that brings people in. Customer’s are steadily flowing in and out so Adam’s sure it’s going to be good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s an extensive menu to choose from, so they stay near the back to take in all the crepe flavors they made. After taking a few minutes, Ronan says he’s ready, and Adam pulls them into the line of people to order. Adam chooses apple and cinnamon while Ronan chooses nutella and banana. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They end up sitting outside the cafe at a small table with their treats. The smell reminds Adam of Persephone, one of the psychics living with Blue and her mother. She always makes Adam apple pie with her homemade vanilla bean ice cream that always takes Adam to food heaven. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She better have one made when he gets back for his birthday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam tries to savor it, but he’s too hungry to not eat like a dignified human being, so he only has about two more bite when Ronan asks if he can share. Adam looks at him while licking cinnamon filling off his lips. His fork is raised ready for Adam to say yes. “I don’t think I can do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t share with me?” Ronan scoffs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can, I just don’t want to.” Adam forks up his last bites and finishes his desserty breakfast. “It’s my birthday, I can do what I want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan raises his eyebrows incredulously. “Is that right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, and you have to listen to whatever I say.” Adam leans back in his chair and crosses his arms smugly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t agree to that.” Ronan pouts while he forks a piece of banana.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t have kissed me then,” Adam smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pure evil,” Ronan shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they’re done, they walk the sidewalks window shopping the many antique and gift shops that are busy with tourists on vacation. They have to stop when Ronan says he feels his shoulders are burning to apply some sunscreen. Adam swipes some on his nose because it’s turning a bit red and he turns Ronan around to do his shoulder where skin is showing from wearing his tank. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They go into a small store that sells homemade jewelry and knitted items and browse. Adam sees a cute little threaded bracelet with a silver turtle charm and gets it for Blue. There’s a small sign by the merchandise saying that ten percent of any item bought goes to ocean conservation funding, so Adam thinks Blue would approve of his purchase. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Funny enough, when they head out, Adam’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he has to dig it out to answer. Blue’s loud twill rings out. “Happy Birthday to my favorite boy ever!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, I’m your favorite? I’m honored to still be number one in your heart. Things with President Cell Phone aren’t going well?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue huffs. “Nope, we’re not talking about that right now. How’s your day going?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam looks down at his hand entwined with Ronan and smiles. “It’s going really great.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan hears the wistfulness in his voice and he grins and Adam turns to look ahead, embarrassed. “Go on, you can talk about me to your friend, I won’t make fun of you that much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam rolls his eyes. “Yeah, you will.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw,” Blue cooes. “Is that your summer sweetheart?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam cringes. “Please never say that again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well tell me how your day is going!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Adam does, gushing about Ronan only a little as he tells her what their plans are for the day. Blue is happy to ask questions to try and get any information on Ronan which Adam dodges. It may be exciting to think of him having any romantic relationship at all, but he knows that it’s only a matter of time they go their separate ways. Blue may have a blooming thing with a guy as well, but it’s more likely to work out since they’re in the same town. Adam doesn’t have that option. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walk down a long pier that has some souvenir shops selling knick knacks, they sit at the edge to dangle their feet above the water. Adam cuts the call short and promises to talk tomorrow so as to not waste any more time for his birthday celebrations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam leans into Ronan’s side as the water splashes their toes. “What would you be doing right now if you were home?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing too great. Probably have pie and watch movies with Blue’s family, maybe light some sparklers. There are a lot of kids in that house. But ever since getting away from my parents, it’s been pretty nice having something simple, though, after all those years of no one remembering my birthday,” Adam snorts self-deprecatingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan tsks and rubs his hand up and down Adam’s arm. “Pie instead of cake? Really?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Persephone’s pies will literally change your life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even when one hates pie?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam narrows his eyes. “Do you dislike pie, Ronan?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan tries to hide from the judging look Adam is giving him before giving a little shrug. “I don’t hate it. But if you put a cheesecake next to a pie, I’d go for the cheesecake no question.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Adam huffs, hugging Ronan’s arm. “I’m convinced you’ll never think of cheesecake again if you try one of her pies.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then they go on to argue the pros and cons of caramel sauce versus chocolate and no whip cream versus a shit ton on a pie. It was a big debate because Adam is disgusted by caramel sauce where Ronan loves it and smothers it on every dessert he eats. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the pier gets too loud and crowded as the morning shifts into afternoon, they leave. “Present time,” Ronan announces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No, I didn’t agree to that,” Adam says. “You already rented us a boat.” Which Adam is still surprised about. He can’t stop thinking about that scene in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little Mermaid</span>
  </em>
  <span> where Prince Eric and Ariel were rowing down a river. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to get you something, if you don’t let me give you a gift, you’ll make me really sad,” Ronan hedges on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All I want is for you to keep kissing me and holding my hand,” Adam says, cringing inwardly at how stupid that sounds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do that,” Ronan says, bringing their entwined hands up to kiss the back of Adam’s hand. “But I can also buy you a little somethin’.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can, but you don’t have to,” Adam argues, wonderfully disgusted as Ronan keeps placing wet pecks to his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! You didn’t say I can’t,” Ronan exclaims, then pulls him onto the busy sidewalk, zig zagging away from people then into a shop called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nautical Jewels </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Adam gapes at how pricey everything looks. He looks inside the jewelry cases and bugs his eyes to see how pricey everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>is.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We better be in here for shits and giggles, Ronan,” Adam warns him. Ronan bites his bottom lip before a big grin erupts on his face. “Let’s go to a dollar store or something.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just look around,” Ronan says easily. “Look at all the sparkly shit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan goes to a counter where a worker in a nice business suit smiles up at him. Adam watches as he points to something in the box while the worker nods. Feeling watched, Ronan whips his head back at him and glares until Adam gets the hint and wanders around the store, looking at all the engagement rings and diamond bracelets that cost a fortune. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam’s eye gets struck by all the fancy watches displayed and looks down at his dinky watch with the leather bands nearly ripped apart and longs at the sterling silver with a thick wrist band that was the most simple but still would cost three months of Adam’s paycheck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he looks around, Ronan’s gone and so is the worker he was with. Adam worries about what Ronan’s doing. He really hates the thought of someone wasting so much money on him. He snaps a picture of the watches to send to Blue and she immediately responds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I already got you a new watch and it’s a spiderman one from walmart. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then another message comes through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>WAIT. UR IN A JEWELRY SHOP? HE’S ALREADY BUYING U AN ENGAGEMENT RING?!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam doesn’t deem her a response and ignores her with an eyeroll, pocketing his phone again and goes to look at the men’s rings until Ronan appears from a backroom. “Let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s empty handed, and his pants are so tight it’d be noticeable if there was anything in his pockets, so he turns suspiciously to Ronan, who gives nothing away as he takes Adam’s hand once more and they leave out the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he doesn’t say a thing, Adam bumps their shoulders together. “What was that all about?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, Parrish.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” Adam says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to get ice cream?” Ronan nudges to an ice cream truck parked at a side street.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We just had crepes,” Adam reminds him, but they’re headed toward the brightly decorated truck anyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They get ice cream sandwiches and head back to the hotel, not caring if their hands are sticky from the treat as they keep holding hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s busy in the lobby as guests are checking in to start their holiday off, kids jumping on furniture ready to swim in the ocean. They head to the elevator quickly and stop by Adam’s room to change back into swim trunks. Not before pulling Ronan close so they fall onto Adam’s messy bed so Adam could bring their lips together softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we do this all day,” Adam says, feeling breathless already, pulling Ronan in closer so he’s laid down on top of him. “I’d like to do this all day.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan brings up Adam’s wrist, his breathing heavy. “We have all day. Then dinner and we need to pick the boat up by seven thirty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam smiles and pushes Ronan off so they can get under the covers before bringing him close again. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stay in Adam’s bed until they get hungry and order room service, not wanting to leave each other's arms enough to go and eat out. Adam’s never felt so blissed out before, it’s like his heart is getting bigger and bigger he’ll explode. He’s never smiled so much in his entire life and he doesn’t want to leave this paradise vacation to go back to reality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan rolls their food in, inhaling the greasy pizza they ordered and groaning obscenely. “I missed pizza, the good greasy cheesy goodness.” Adam watches with a smile as Ronan spits poetic about the delicious pizza and gets off to pour their drinks. He made sure to call for Chainsaw to feed and water her before she took off again in the time they spent inside the hotel room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He places four slices on two plates and they watch reruns of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Criminal Minds </span>
  </em>
  <span>as they eat. “Nothing better than murder and pizza.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam pauses mid-chew. “Should I be worried?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Course not,” Ronan garbles as he chews. He places a greasy kiss to Adam’s cheek before watching the tv again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they finish watching an episode and eating, Ronan grabs their dishes and places them on the food tray to put outside for housekeeping to grab. “I should go grab the change and get the rental. I’ll meet you on the pier by seven fifty-ish,” Ronan says as Adam wipes his greasy face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not coming with you?” Adam questions with a frown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, shower and make sure to put on a sweatshirt, it’ll be windy on the water.” Ronan grabs his wallet and phone.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam pouts his lip which Ronan kisses softly, tilting Adam’s chin up with his finger. “I’ll see you soon, birthday boy.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At seven forty, he slips his favorite old hoodie over his head and slips on his flip flops. Ronan texted him when he got the boat so Adam goes down to the pier and waits. The sun is going to set in about a half hour, and the beach is littered with people enjoying the evening. The beach is alight with sparklers and camera flashes and the bar is busy, the music loud enough for the whole beach to hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a while for Ronan to come, since it is only a rowing boat and has no motor to go fast. There are two piers by the hotel for guests to rent boats or to bring their own. The one Adam is standing on to wait is only for small paddle boats, row boats, and sailing boats, and the other one is for bigger speed boats and pontoons. It takes about fifteen minutes for Ronan to come into sight, rowing away with his face slightly red with a determined look. “I should have gotten a fucking fishing boat with a goddamn motor, I just thought this would be more goddamned romantic,” He yells as he comes close enough. Adam doubles down in laughter as Ronan struggles against the waves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam grabs his outstretched hand when he gets close enough, kneeling so he has one foot in the small wooden boat. Ronan grabs Adam’s sweatshirt to keep him balanced as he gets in, quickly sitting down so they don’t topple over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My best friend is captain of the rowing club and no fucking wonder he has massive arms,” Ronan breaths harshly, stretching his shoulders. “This shit isn’t easy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam laughs at Ronan’s struggle and rubs his knees. “I’ll take over for awhile. We won’t go far.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Ronan says with a determined tone. “Just sit and relax. There’s a cooler with pop and water there,” he points behind him to a tiny little cooler sits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since the boat is so small, they feel the up and down of the waves more prominently, and Adam’s so glad he doesn’t get motion sickness or this whole nice gesture would be ruined. Once they push off the pier, Ronan rows them away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a small speaker playing music next to Ronan’s legs and a blanket behind Adam’s small seat. They row away from shore so that they’re a few feet away from any small boats around before Ronan puts the ores down and rubs his sore arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There,” Ronan says, wiping the sweat on his forehead. “This is nice, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam nods and looks at the expansive ocean, even though it looks scary as the sun sets. “It’s very nice. It’s the nicest.”  Adam grabs two bottles of water from the mini cooler and goes over to sit on Ronan’s bench. “It’s weird,” Adam says, cracking the lid off and taking a sip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s weird?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to say it without sounding self deprecating,” Adam chuckles, tearing the bottle label just because he feels restless. “I just feel like everything you’re doing for me is too much, like I don’t deserve it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel like this because you grew up in a shitty situation where you thought you shouldn’t matter,” Ronan says, talking softly and Adam feels frozen as Ronan speaks the truth Adam always wants to forget. “Well I’m here telling you you matter, your life matters and I’m very grateful to have you here with me.” Ronan takes a deep breath. “And you’re the smartest person I’ve met and you’re a sarcastic asshole and my raven likes you and you’re a fantastic kisser and you deserve good things.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam watches as he rambles. Adam thinks they’re the same coloring of red as they blush when he finally stops talking and they just look at each other quietly, their sides brushing as the boat rocks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways,” Ronan nearly stands up until he remembers their on a tiny rowing boat that he nearly tips over before sitting back down quickly again until the rocking calms down. Adam snorts, covering his mouth as Ronan looks around the boat. “I have your gift.” He looks around the bottom of the boat and sees it under the other seat. He grabs for it, a square box too small to be a ring box, so Blue’s guess was wrong in that it is surely not an engagement ring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Ronan says, keeping his eyes on Adam’s hands while he shoves it at him. “It’s not much, but I think it’s nice and pretty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice and pretty?” Adam teases, and Ronan curses him under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just open the damned thing, Parrish, before I let the fish have it.” It’s a nice velvet blue box that has the name of the jewelry shops they left earlier stamped on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opens it slowly, agonizingly slowly and watches as Ronan gives him a dark look. Once it’s open he smiles at the simple silver metal bracelet cuff. He picks it up and sees it’s engraved. Adam lights up and laughs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magician </span>
  </em>
  <span>is written in typewriter font. “I really love it, Ronan.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One time last week, Adam told him about his tarot deck and how the psychic crew at Fox Way taught him how to read cards. Adam told him the card he always pulled was The Magician, it was his card as he was drawn to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better gift than Persephone’s pie?” Ronan says with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh,” Adam says, thinking hard about that. “Not sure about that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan shoves him gently and Adam laughs softly while putting the cuff on his left wrist. “I did good, admit it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did amazing,” Adam says rubbing Ronan’s knee. “It’d be even better if you sang me a song.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you’re asking me too much,” Ronan gripes. “But I can’t say no to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan grabs his phone and taps it. Adam knows, by the shit eating grin on his face, what he’s going to play. “No,” Adam starts to say. “Do not play it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s this song or nothing, Parrish.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the music begins to play on the speakers. If you can even call it music, even saying it’s noise would be pushing it. Ronan mimics the guitar noises, pretending to play the drums as he shakes his body, making the small boat tip this way and that. Adam grabs onto the side for his dear life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Squash one, Squash two, Squash three!” Ronan’s voice causes Adam to cringe as he gets louder and louder until Adam contemplates just jumping into the ocean right then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam wraps an arm around Ronan’s shoulder and with the other, cups a hand over Ronan’s mouth to muffle the monstrosity until Ronan finally stops, laughing, his hot breath making Adam’s palm warm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You asked for it,” Ronan says when Adam takes his hand away, wrapping an arm around Adam’s waste to pull them flush together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wanting a romantic ballad, not something that causes internal bleeding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop you’re griping, would you,” Ronan mutters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. One day I’ll serenade </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adam says tucking his nose against Ronan’s neck and sniffing. “I have a better voice anyways.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha,” Ronan barks, Adam feels the vibrations against his lips. Then he sobers and pulls away to look at him. “You really think we’ll see each other again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Adam blinks, feeling like his heart is being squeezed in his chest. Adam’s quick on the defense. “Yeah? Wouldn’t you want to?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Adam was wrong, that this is just going to be a one time thing, just having fun during summer vacation before school starts back up again and it’ll be like this whole thing doesn’t matter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But everything Ronan’s done for him, that can’t be faked. Ronan has to know what they have is real. No matter how short this vacation is, Adam knows his feelings for Ronan are strong. He’d be crushed if Ronan dismisses them as some fling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan gets ever closer and rubs a hand up and down Ronan’s back. “Hey, look at me.” Adam does. “I just never expected you. And the way you- I’ve just-” Adam’s lips curl up slightly at Ronan’s sputtered words. Ronan huffs, rolling his eyes as if he’s annoyed with himself. “You make me feel-</span>
  <em>
    <span> fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ronan grabs Adams cheeks and smashes their lips together before Adam can take a breath. His lips are gone seconds later and Ronan pulls back, eyes wild on him. “Do you understand now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A slow smile spreads on Adam’s face and he nods. He understands completely, that Ronan’s not very well versed in speaking what he feels, that his soft touches mean everything, the way he watches Adam when he thinks he doesn’t know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan doesn’t need to say it to make sure Adam knows he feels for Adam the same way.  He knows now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the night goes on, more and more boats linger on the water. Chatter and music fill the air as people on the beach light up fireworks. Ronan spreads the blanket over both their laps as they watch the bright colors paint the dark sky with bright blues, reds, purples, and pinks. Ronan presses his lips to Adam’s forehead. “It’s like everyone knows it’s your birthday,” He says, eyes locked up in the sky.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam rolls his eyes. “It’s like it’s the Fourth of July tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Ronan pulls away. “These fireworks are all for you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam beams at Ronan’s sweetness, he can’t take it. With a hand cupping Ronan’s heated cheek, Adam presses their turned up lips together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sit close together, Adam letting the salty fresh air into his lungs as he scooches as close to Ronan as he can, feeling light as a feather he’s so happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve ruined birthdays for me, you know that right?” Adam tilts his head so it’s rested against Ronan’s shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve ruined everyone else for me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is what Adam thinks next, but he keeps that to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know what he’ll do at the end of summer.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last week of July came too soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>School started in less than two weeks and Adam’s flight was tomorrow morning. Tomorrow, he’ll be saying goodbye to the best guy he’s ever met for who knows how long. Maybe for a year, maybe for forever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowns at the dirty shirt he’s holding, crumbling it into a ball to throw in his suitcase that’s already half packed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam’s trying not to act so down around Ronan, he doesn’t want to ruin their last day together, but it’s hard when the bone-deep sadness is eating away at him. He knows when his senior year starts, he’ll have to forget this moping and focus on his studies, but for right now, he needs to feel sad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud banging knock sounds at the door and Adam scrambles up to open the door to let Ronan in. He’s holding a rusty red sweatshirt of Adam’s, and he folds it up and walks to put it in his suitcase. Adam’s itching to grab him, to run away somewhere so they can throw responsibility out the door, but those are crazy thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You got everything, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam nods silently, toeing at a loose string on the tan carpet with a frown. Ronan lets out a long sigh, his socked feet stepping up to him, tilting Adam’s head up with a finger to his chin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan’s lips are pulled up in a melancholy smile that hurts Adam’s heart and he has to dig his nails into his palm and to keep his breath steady so he doesn't do something foolish like cry. “Hey,” Ronan says. They’re silent as they take the other in. The slight redness to Ronan’s nose and cheeks from being in the sun so much, the softness of his gaze on Adam. Ronan’s hand rests on Adam’s neck, thumbing the soft skin behind Adam’s ear slowly. “Let’s make a promise to each other.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam shrugs half-heartedly but nods all the same, curling his fingers into Ronan’s black tank to keep him close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll keep in touch, and I’m not bullshitting you. We won’t do any of that awkward ‘how are you’ shit for a few weeks then ghost each other. I know I probably won’t be going to college, I don’t fucking know yet, but I’ll visit you where ever you go, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Adam’s blinking back wetness in his eyes. “You don’t have to do that. Seriously, it’s a big promise.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan shakes his head. “Seriously, I care about you, I like you, and I don’t want this to be the end.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither,” Adam says quietly, his throat tightening as he swallows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s promise. Adam, I promise you this isn’t the end for us.” He presses a kiss to Adam’s forehead, sealing his promise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise this isn’t the end for us,” Adam says back, hoarse but strong. He presses his promise to Ronan’s mouth and they kiss for a long time. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day goes by quickly. They stay down at the beach for half the day, soaking in the sun, the cool water, taking turns to dunk each other and for Adam to jump on Ronan’s shoulders as they wade in deeper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam can’t take his eyes off Ronan. His heart sings when he hears Ronan’s deep barks of laughter, he gets flushed when Ronan grabs him around the waist to spin him around, pressing hot kisses to his shoulders and neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They order in so they can lay beside each other, not wanting to part for even a second. Adam’s all packed up and Ronan’s suitcase has most of his clothes in it too, since he’s leaving a few days after Adam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Ronan says, throwing something at Adam, hitting his chest. It’s one of Ronan’s many black tanks. Adam looks up in question, feeling the soft fabric in his hands. “For you to keep.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Adam breathes out, a pleasant grin spreading on his face as he watches Ronan’s face heat up. Adam brings the shirt to his nose and inhales Ronan’s scent. Adam does the same. He takes his well loved faded red Coca-Cola shirt off and balls it up to throw at Ronan. “Something from me until we can see each other again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An inscrutable look crosses Ronan’s handsome face as he curls his hands into a fist. Adam tilts his head. “Ronan?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan’s nose flares as he inhales and exhales quickly, his icy eyes heated on Adam. “I’m just gonna miss you a fuckton.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From where he’s sat on Ronan’s bed, Adam pulls back the covers for him. “C’mere.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan falls into bed by Adam’s side and Adam’s laying down with him in his arms, holding in so tight. Emotion rises in Adam and he forces it down and presses soft kisses to Ronan’s cheeks, his nose. “I’ll miss you, too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This fucking sucks,” Ronan says, leaning down to press his lips against Adam’s throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “You can say that again,” Adam mutters. They lay there until Chainsaw flies through the open door and Ronan gets up to pour some seeds and dried fruits on the table for her to peck at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Adam sits up and pulls Ronan into the V of his legs, stopping him with hands on Ronan’s chest and grabs his shirt and pulls it up and over his head, feeling his warm skin just to memorize what he feels like. His fingers wonder down his stomach to trace the three moles near his belly button down near the waistband of his sweatpants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan’s breath hitches, and Adam’s eyes are struck by the muscles twitching at Adam’s touches. He grabs Ronan’s waist and looks up at him, eyes dark with underlying nerves. “Let’s lie down.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They tangled themself together, until they’re flush and Adam pulls the covers over themselves. Adam nuzzles his nose with Ronan’s and he sighs sweetly. His eyes adjust to the darkness until he can see Ronan’s eyes on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam doesn’t think about his flight at ten in the morning tomorrow, he doesn’t think of their impending departure, Adam just thinks of how beautiful the boy tangled in him is, he thinks of how he’s so lucky that he’s got to spend his summer with someone as perfect as Ronan Lynch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They come together softly, sharing kisses until they’re breathless and too warm and Adam moves to rest his head on Ronan’s chest, stroking his finger up and down Ronan’s arm until Ronan grabs it to entwine their fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They talk about anything that comes to their minds, random stuff that distracts them and keeps their minds clear. Conversation or just comfortable quiet until the night gets later and later and they fall into a hesitant sleep. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan takes Adam to the airport. They get there at 8 and hang around until Adam has the check in. They’re lingering at TSA because that’s when Adam leaves him. They’re holding hands tightly, not ready to let go. Adam’s heart rate picks up in a slight panic. Then he remembers their promise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They have each other's email, because “texting is so impersonal, Parrish. You have no idea of romance for fuck’s sake.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam has Ronan’s tank in his suitcase to keep, happy to have it because his smell will linger for a little while. It’s not enough, it won’t fix the hole that’s spreading inside Adam, but it’ll tide him over. They’ll write to each other, they have their damn promise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll write to you right when I get home,” Adam croaks, leaning his forehead against Ronan’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now don’t be clingy, Parrish,” Ronan says quietly. Adam laughs quietly, closing his eyes and willing himself to keep it together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were the best part of this whole summer, Ronan.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s gonna suck not waking up to you,” Ronan says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I better go,” Adam says, rubbing his nose against Ronan’s. “It’s gonna be worse draggin’ it out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ronan nods, reluctantly pulling away to look at him. “You’re right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watching Ronan’s face twisted up, Adam doesn’t have words to say, let alone ones that make this all better. Ronan seems to be thinking the same thing, his eyes flicking all over Adam’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be dreaming of you,” Ronan croaks out, rubbing his thumb over Adam’s bottom lip. “Tonight and every night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam’s lips tremble and he has to drag him into one last hard kiss so Ronan doesn’t see a stray tear fall down Adam’s cheek. Just one hard press of lips then Adam ducks down to grab his bags and turns to get into the TSA line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he looks back a few minutes later, Ronan’s gone and Adam has to breath hard to stop the emotions from choking him down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll get on the plane back to Henrietta, in the morning he’ll be at Boyd’s back on his normal schedule, and soon enough, he’ll be starting his senior year at Aglionby Academy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he’ll only have memories of the best summer of his life and a damn email in order to talk to Ronan now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then he remembers their promise. This isn’t the end of them. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this monster of a fic. 54 damn pages for chapter one alone. Chapters update weekly. Amazingly adorable art by attentionhoard on Tumblr it's been amazing to work with you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>